Specialist crimes and sacrifices
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: SP as usual. This is what i think should have happened after Wednesday 6th June when Phil got the job at specialist crimes. WARNING:COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

This is what I think should have happened after Wednesday 6th June 2007. This is just a short fic.

"Stuart, Phil, great result today." Neil Manson's voice rang from behind the two detectives.

"Thanks Guv." came their reply in unison with each other.

"Yeah, you really worked well together."

"Yeah it was like magic." Stuart said.

"Well don't get used to it coz your about to get split up." Manson paused seeing their faces. "I've decided who's moving to specialist crimes." Manson paused seeing their expectant expressions. "Stuart," Stuarts face lit up. "It was close but Phil you got the job." Stuarts face instantly fell and Phil looked amazed, but not very smug, much to Neil's surprise.

"Thanks Guv." Phil replied as they walked through to CID. "So, aren't you going to congratulate me then?"

"Yeah you wish." Stuart said trying to shrug it off as if he didn't care.

"See ya then." Phil said as he walked out of the station.

**Sorry this is so short but it is just the introduction, so the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 2

The next day Phil arrived at work before Sam which was extremely rare, also taking into consideration the fact that he was late.

Sam pulled up about two minutes later. She got out of her car and slammed the door, not realising that Phil was standing by the door watching her.

"Problems Sam?"

"No not really." She sighed when she saw the look on Phil's face. "Well it's just Abi, she was going on about something this morning, but I wasn't really listening."

"Well was it something you were talking about last night?"

"I don't know, I got back late, I mean we talked about you getting that job at specialist crimes but I can't remember what she said, I guess I was too tired." She paused slightly, "Oh congratulations by the way." She feebly smiled, but Phil was unconvinced.

"Thanks." He said confused. "Are you sure there's nothing else?" he asked. He was hopeful, but Sam didn't notice. He wanted her to turn and ask him not to leave, and for her to say that she loves him, but deep down he knew that would never happen.

**Phil's POV**

_Oh I can't believe I'm doing this. _

_I don__'t want to leave, but I can't stay either. _

_She'll never want to be with me. I love her so much. She knows that and she still doesn't want me so it's time for me to move on. _

_Who am I kidding, I'll never love anyone the way I __love her. _

_I know I can't move on, but I can try._

_Uh oh I think she's feeling really awkward now, I'd better change the subject._

"So what cases are you working on today?" it was a bit of a naff question and Phil knew it, but there were too many thoughts in his head for him to be able to say anything else.

"Erm I'm working on the Ray Moore case again." She knew he was desperately trying to change the subject, but she answered anyway.

**Sam's POV**

_I want to tell him what's wrong, but I can't._

_He's going and he's moved on, maybe I should do the same … but every time I look at him my heart melts and now it just hurts. _

_It hurts too much, I can't tell him how I feel now._

_Would it even make a difference?_

"Sam, are you coming into work?"

"Huh, sorry I'm just coming." There was obviously something on her mind and Phil desperately wanted to know what it was, but left it at that all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

**This chapter includes e-mails.**

Chapter 3

Sam was sitting at her desk, lost in her own thoughts when the computer in front of her beeped.

She clicked a few times and a message came up

From: p. s. r u ok?

Message:

Hiya Sam r u ok,

U look a little down 2day.

P x

Sam looked up from her computer screen and felt even worse. She thought for a moment before she replied.

From: s. p. I'm fine

Message: 

Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all.

Wot r u up 2?

S x

Sam saw Phil look at his computer screen and begin to type again.

Obviously that wasn't what she wanted to write, but she couldn't say what was really wrong with her.

She sighed as her computer beeped again.

From: p. s. Ok

Message:

Ok then, I'm working on a theft.

Boring stuff reli,

So wot r u doing at lunch?

P x

Sam knew what he was going to ask her next and she would like to say yes, but she felt a bit awkward about spending time with him now that he was going to leave, but she didn't want to let on to anyone about how she felt.

From: s. p. why?

Message:

Not much, but need caffeine.

Why?

S x

Phil sat for a few minutes talking to Terry about the burglary case they were working on and thought for a while before he answered.

He couldn't understand what was going on.

She had been off with him all day.

Would she even want to spend time with him?

He just didn't know anymore, but he thought he might as well try anyway.

From: p. s. lunch?

Message:

Well I was wondering if u would like 2 come 2 lunch with me,

Wot time do u hav ure lunch?

P x

Sam looked at her screen and sighed heavily, she was now dreading lunch.

She couldn't say no because then he would know something was wrong.

From: s. p. ok

Message:

Ok then, I'll meet u at 12 outside the station.

S x

Sam saw Phil grin to himself as he started to type, when a beep was heard again.

From: p. s. great

Message:

That's great. I'll c u then,

Looking forward 2 it.

We need 2 talk as well.

P x

**Thanks for reading this chapter and if you want to find out what happens review because it gets a lot more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 4

As the day went by both Sam and Phil had thoughts rushing through their heads. They were both nervous about having lunch together, but for completely different reasons.

Phil's POV

_I can't believe it. I don't know what's going on today. She's been acting strange around me all day and I think she's been avoiding me, but she agreed to spend lunch with me. I really don't understand her at all. Well … actually, I don't seem to understand any women, but she's different I know her better than I know anyone. Well I thought I did. I've got to find out what's wrong with her._

Phil saw Sam sitting at the computer again, head in hands.

Sam's POV

_I can't believe it. I don't know why I agreed to this. I mean I want to, of course I do, but, I can't help not wanting to. Why didn't I just make up an excuse? He's going to notice something's wrong, I think he already has._

Later that morning, Sam was standing by the coffee machine, when she saw Phil walk into Neil's office. She was a little confused as it was nearly lunch and as far as she was aware Neil hadn't asked to see Phil, but she put it down to the fact that Phil had got the job at specialist crimes.

Meanwhile, Phil was thinking about sacrifices, right before he walked into Neil's office and closed the door behind him.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it's only so you get what happens in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 5

It was 12:05, and Sam was waiting at the station entrance. She had been waiting there for nearly 10 minutes and was starting to think she'd gotten out of spending more time with Phil, when she saw him coming down the stairs.

Sam's POV

_Typical. Just typical, he's always late and when you think he's not going to turn up, along he comes._

Phil's POV

_Oh God I'm late, she's going to think I've forgotten. Good she's still there, it took longer to sort things out with Neil and the new job but I'm glad I'll get to sort things out with Sam._

"Hi."

"Hi," she said, managing a smile of some sort. "You're late, again." She turned her head to face him briefly, before turning back. "Although I don't know why I'm surprised, you always do this.

"Sam come on."

"Please Phil lets just go." She avoided meeting his eyes, afraid he would see how watery her eyes were.

"Ok, there's a café a couple of streets away, but we'll take my car."

They walked over to Phil's car, and got in. Phil placed a hand on Sam's knee.

"What's wrong? Are you going to tell me?" he sounded genuinely concerned. Sam fought back the tears that were building inside her, and pushed his hand away and looked out of the window, pretending to be interested in something random on the other side of the yard.

Phil was slightly shocked; this was not the Samantha Nixon he knew. He turned back and just looked at her, she looked so unhappy and he couldn't do anything about it.

He started the engine and drove off.

Within a few minutes of silence, Phil pulled up beside a small café and placed his hand on her knee for the second time that day. Sam just opened the car door, and stepped out, just standing on the curb for a few seconds before she felt a hand round her waist. She blinked back the tears before pulling away and stepping into the café, followed closely by Phil.

Sam sat down while Phil ordered the coffee. Milk, 2 sugars like always. Phil sat down next to her and put the coffees on the table.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Phil tilted his head trying to make eye contact, but Sam remained looking down at the steamy liquid in her cup.

"Nothing's wrong." she knew he wasn't convinced.

"Sam, I hate seeing you like this." He paused, waiting for her to face him. When she didn't, he lifted her head and carried on." Please talk to me." His voice thick with emotion, his eyes full of concern.

"Like what?" it was blunt, but it was to the point.

"Like this, you've become so distant." He stopped, seeing her hands tense. He took her hands in his. "It's like I don't know you any more." She pulled her hands away gently.

"Maybe you didn't know me to start with." She drained the contents of her cup. It burnt the back of her throat, but she didn't care, she still felt cold inside.

She got up, pushed back her chair and walked away, once outside she let out a quiet sob before Phil came running after her.

**Sorry I know it's a bit of a crappy end to a chapter, but it leads on to the next one which I will be adding soon. So review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 6

Phil caught up with her quickly and reached for her arm.

"Sam don't tell me there's nothing wrong, I know there is, everyone does."

"Oh great so you've been talking about me behind my back then?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Look come on where are you going?"

"I've still got 40 minutes till I have to be back, so I'm going to walk back."

"Wait, I'll come with you, we still need to talk." Sam didn't reply, but she didn't refuse, so Phil came with her.

"So what do we need to talk about?" she was trying to sound innocent.

"You know Sam." She turned her head away, "why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"I haven't." she was now trying to convince herself more than Phil.

"What's up Sam? Is it something I've done?"

"NO! Just leave it please." Those words hit him hard. "Just leave it Phil."

They had now been walking for 30 minutes without realising.

"Oh God, look at the time."

"Come on lets go back to my car." Sam tried to smile and let him put his arm around her shoulders whilst walking. She knew she shouldn't let him, but it comforted her. It wasn't his fault she felt the way she did about him, she thought. He doesn't even know.

When they got back to Phil's car, he opened the door and helped her in. she was perfectly capable, but she still let him help her, it felt nice to be close to him.

They drove back to the station, again in silence. When they arrived, Phil placed his hand on her leg, this time a little higher than her knee. This time Sam shoved it off and walked into the station.

**Can you tell what's wrong with Sam now? Just keep guessing, you'll find out in the next few chapters though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 7

Sam and Phil had just arrived back at the station, and Sam was still acting strange around Phil, but with nearly everyone else, she was fine with the exception of Stuart, she was edgy with him.

"Sam, you're acting strange again now are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"No, you're not and I want to know why."

"JUST LEAVE IT!" she was now shouting and half of CID turned to see what was going on.

"SAM!" his voice was just as loud but a little softer. He ran after her, with the eyes of their fellow officers not far behind.

"SAM!" they were now in the yard, it was empty apart from the unmarked cars standing still behind them. "Where are you going?" she carried on walking. "SAM!" Sam spun around, her face streaked from where she had been crying.

"JUST STOP IT PHIL, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Come on Sam don't do this to me." He saw a tear stray down the side of her cheek and Sam walked off, leaving Phil standing.

Sam's POV

_Why can't he just drop it? he's making this much harder on me than it needs to be. He just doesn't get it. I can't be around him anymore, because I know he's leaving and I know I can't do anything to stop him. I don't want to let him near me because it hurts even more._

Phil's POV

_What's wrong with her? Why won't she let me in? I hate seeing her like this and I want to help her. I care about her a lot, and I thought she cared about me. Maybe it's me that's got the problem, or maybe it's something I've done. I know I was late today, but I've been late before and it never seemed to bother her. It could be the fact that I was seeing Neil about the new job. That's it; it's the job, why didn't I see it before. It must be so awkward for her, but at least now I know what's wrong and I know it's going to be alright now. _

**Please review, not many chapters left to go now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 8

After a walk trying to find Sam, Phil had given up, thinking that she would be back by now anyway and headed back into CID to find that Sam wasn't there yet, but her office phone was ringing. He went into her office and answered it thinking it might be something important.

"Hello, DI Nixon's phone."

"Hello is mum there?" came a vaguely familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Abi?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Phil, look, do you know where Sam is?"

"Why would I be ringing if I knew where she was?" her voice was harsh and cruel.

"Abi, do you know what's wrong with her?" he might as well ask her, he wasn't getting a straight answer from Sam.

"Why? I thought she would have told you if you were so close."

"Abi she's not giving me a straight answer, and I'm worried about her." Phil was getting impatient now.

"Well it's your fault she's like this in the first place, if you weren't leaving she would be fine."

"What? You mean she's upset because I was leaving?" he was hardly surprised, it was only him she'd been avoiding, well and Stuart.

"Why else would she be that upset? She cares about you you know."

"She does? And anyway I'm not leaving."

"Firstly, how could you not notice? And secondly you're not?"

"I don't know, _she_ dumped me, and no I'm not."

"You know, she's really upset." Abi's tone became softer.

"I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Good, just make sure you and my mum become friends again yeah?"

"Ok."

"Oh and can you let her know when she gets back, that I'm sleeping over at my friend's house tonight. Just so she doesn't worry."

"Yeah alright. If she's still talking to me that is."

"Ok thanks, bye."

"Bye."

**You should be able to tell what's wrong with Sam now. But if you can't, you'll just have to review and then read the next chapter. Not much of this fic left to go now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 9

"Sam." Sam walked through the CID doors, just as Phil was coming out of her office.

"Phil, what were you doing in my office?" she had calmed down and reapplied her makeup, the mascara smudges were gone.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well it's too bad I don't have the time, so you're going to have to upset someone else."

"Sam I'm sorry about that, but I really need to talk to you." He didn't wait for her reply, and followed her into her office.

"What?"

"I don't… I…"

"This had better be important Phil."

"It… It is."

"Well come on then what is it?"

"Well, Sam, you see…"

"Spit it out! What is this about Phil? If it's the case I can get Mickey to help you."

"It's not the case Sam."

"Well I'm really busy at the moment Phil, so whatever it is, it'll have to wait."

"It can't wait." Sam really wanted him to leave now.

"Well what is it then?"

"It's about us, I"

"Phil I can't do this now." Her voice was cold. She got a pile of paper work out of the desk drawer, and mindlessly flicked through it.

"Sam I,"

"Go away Phil. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." His feelings were hurt, but he tried to conceal it. When he reached the door, he turned around. "Your daughter rang." He still wasn't looking in her direction. "She won't be home tonight, she's staying with a friend." Before she could speak he had left.

"**Ahh, poor Phil. Please review if you want to find out what he does. **


	10. Chapter 10

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 10

It was the end of the day, and Sam was eager to get home. She knew the house would be empty, but at least she'd be away from here. It was also Phil's last day at the station, his shift ended 2 hours ago, so she'd never have to speak to him again, and she was glad, she'd been hurt because of him enough today.

As she walked down the stairs, she felt that now she could now get on with her life. She had just spoken to Mickey and said goodbye, when she was pulled into the soft interview room. She heard the door close and lock before she realised who it was.

"Phil!"

"Shh. Shh." His hands were on her hips and she was pushed against the wall.

"Phil!" she struggled and squirmed to push him away, but it was no use, he was a lot stronger than her.

Eventually, she gave up, and looked towards the window. She was fighting back the tears.

"Phil,"

"You were trying to avoid speaking to me,"

"No, I wasn't!" she spoke, but Phil carried on, he was still holding her against the wall.

"Yes you were, but we need to talk."

"No we don't." she was annoyed and it could be heard through her voice.

"I need to tell you something." He loosened his hold on her slightly.

"Just leave it alright?"

"No, I love you."

Sam was speechless, stunned. His face moved closer to hers and their lips met. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't pull away. She knew she shouldn't let him, she didn't respond, but she didn't stop him either.

She quickly felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She was about to respond, when she came to her senses, and immediately pushed him away, so abruptly, that he stumbled and almost lost his balance.

She quickly walked to the door and unlocked it before speaking through sobs.

"I'm sorry."

"Sam please, wait, come on."

Before he had finished speaking, she was already out the station doors.

Ahh, if you want to find out what happens, review. Only a few chapters left now, 2 or 3.


	11. Chapter 11

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 11

Sam stood beside her car for a few moments, sobbing silently to herself, before reaching into her bag to look for her car keys.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed by her upper arm, and shoved into the wall at the side of the station.

"Not again Phil, please."

"You have to listen to me."

"I'm sorry, that never should've happened. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Sam, it was a kiss."

"And it shouldn't have happened." She started to walk away, but he shoved her against the wall more forcefully to stop her from moving.

"I know it was what you wanted, I could tell."

He moved his hands down to her waist, and leaned closer to her, until his lips caught hers. She stopped struggling, and relaxed. She responded, but once again, she pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"No, I can't."

"This is what you want?" he asked, curious about how she was acting.

"Yes, I know, but I just can't, it's not right."

"What's wrong?"

"You can't just kiss me."

"Maybe it won't be just a kiss."

"What the hell are you talking about? He looked into her eyes, and swept a stray hair from her face. "I won't be another notch on your bed post. I just won't!"

"You could never be that."

"Whichever way you put it, that's all I can be." She sighed.

She struggled and tried to walk away.

"Stop it! Stop trying to get away."

"You're going away, and I don't want a one night stand."

"I'm not going anywhere, and I don't want a one night stand either." He laughed.

"You're not? And you don't? Hold on, no your new job, it's in Manchester."

"I didn't take the job."

"What?" she raised her voice a little louder than she intended.

"Don't tell me you're not pleased, Abi told me you were upset because I was leaving, and that's why you were acting strange. She also told me that you said you had feelings for me."

"So you turned down the job so you could get me into bed?" Sam was furious.

"No, please no Sam, that's not how it was. You know I've changed and I wouldn't do that to you." He stroked the side of her face.

"No?"

"No silly. I'd already turned the job down when Abi called." He sighed. "

That's why I was late today, I was finalising it with Neil. The job's going to be offered to Stuart. I only said I wanted to be considered for the job to wind him up." He sighed again.

"Truth is I couldn't leave you, I love you."

"Ahh you can be so sweet. But don't call me silly!"

They kissed again, this time it was Sam's tongue that slipped inside Phil's mouth, taking him by surprise. She pulled herself away from the wall, and into his arms, gripping gently to his arms, just above his elbows.

Starting off as a soft kiss, it gradually became more and more passionate, until they both pulled away breathing heavily, Sam still in Phil's arms.

"It's a bit cold out here isn't it?" Phil was heavily hinting.

"Well, Abi's not at mine tonight, so maybe…"

"You're on. Come on let's get going then."

Sam kissed him again, more passionately than before as they made their way to her car. She broke away and started rummaging through her bag. Phil leant against her car and dangled something in front of her face.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he jingled the car keys in front of her, and held them above her head, slightly out of reach.

"You had them the whole time?" she glared at him jokingly.

"You didn't think I would chance you getting away did you?"

"Oh I love it when you're bad."

"Ooh, are you going to have to punish me?"

"Yeah I'll have to."

She put her hand round the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, and grabbed the set of keys from him as he lowered them slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered seductively as she unlocked the car.

**Thanks for reading, please review and look out for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 12

About 20 minutes later, they pulled up in Sam's drive, she turned the engine off, pulled out the keys and reached across, slipped her hand round Phil's neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Come on, let's go inside." Her voice was soft and kind.

As she stepped out of the car and locked it, Sam felt Phil's arms slide round her waist, and he lightly kissed her neck. She reached her hand up and stroked the side of his face. She spun around and kissed him passionately for a few seconds before quickly pulling away.

"Not now, when we get inside."

"Ok." He gave her the puppy eyed look.

They walked up to the house, Sam unlocked it and they both walked inside. She turned to shut the door and she was shoved against it. Her arms were also against the door, her wrists in line with her head. Phil resumed kissing her neck until she stopped him.

"Phil, we're hardly through the door." She giggled when she spoke.

He grinned at her, before pulling her away from the door, into the hallway, and pushing her against the wall by the stairs and the lounge door, and kissed her impatiently.

"Better?" he paused for a second, looking into eyes.

"Much."

She had her hands at the back of his neck, and his hands were on her hips. They were still kissing passionately, when they heard a voice from behind them.

"I see you two have made up then." Abi was standing in the kitchen doorway looking at them.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be in tonight?" she was annoyed, and she slid her hands down to his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"She told me she wasn't going to be."

"Oh don't worry, I just came to pick up a few things, so you can carry on." Her tone was mocking and had a hint of sarcasm.

Phil leant in to kiss her again, but she dodged him.

"Hold on. Abi,"

"Yes mum?" she knew what she was going to say.

"Since when was it ok for you to start discussing my love life?" she and Phil were still in an embrace and she was still against the wall.

"Since you stopped."

"Yeah well don't make a habit of it."

"Ok, ok, it was just this once. You weren't going to tell him how you felt."

"We get the picture, now can you please leave?"

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then." She smiled to herself.

"Well what makes you so sure anything like that's going to happen?" Sam was getting annoyed with her daughter.

"Isn't it?"

"No, now go." Then Abi turned around to pick up her bags and other things and when she had her back to them she whispered in Phil's ear so that Abi couldn't hear. "Well, maybe."

As Abi closed the front door, Sam pulled Phil into the lounge, kissing him occasionally, and pushed him down onto the sofa, climbing on top of him. Her knees were either side of him. She kissed him softly whilst undoing his shirt buttons carefully, her tongue was probing the inside of his mouth, sliding in and out teasing him.

Once the all the buttons on his shirt had been undone, she left it on him, not wanting him to move.

She started to kiss up and down his body, whenever she reached his lips, she only just touched them with hers, and made her way back down his body again. She did this a few times, and on the forth time, when she reached his lips, she stopped and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, no further than his lips, and dragged it out again. She repeated this twice and on the third time, Phil rolled over so he was on top of her, and kissed her deeply whilst removing his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. He quickly and impatiently removed her blouse. She rubbed his neck with her hands. His tongue explored her mouth, while his hands explored her body. Their tongues were fighting for control and tangling with each other.

After a while, Sam pulled away slightly.

"Phil." He was busy kissing her body, and moved up to her neck.

"What's wrong?" he spoke quietly in between kisses as he moved higher and up her jaw.

"No, Phil, listen." She whispered.

"Are we moving too fast? We can slow down if you want." She pushed him away, stood up, pulling him off the sofa and towards the door. She leant against the door frame and pulled him towards her, so that their lips met briefly. Phil looked confused.

"We're not moving fast enough."

"What?" he laughed, and kissed her again.

"I think we've wasted enough time."

"I agree."

"Good. Shall we?" she gestured to the stairs.

"Let's go."

He kissed her eagerly, his hands moving slowly higher up her thighs, until he lifted her so that her legs were around his waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her up the stairs, and still kissing passionately, opened the bedroom door and dropped her on the bed

He knelt over her and started on her trousers, discarding them on the floor. He shuffled further up the bed, to kiss her again, and she lifted herself up and undid his trousers, and removed them with his help, before lying back down on the bed.

He hovered over her, bending down to kiss her lightly every few seconds, before he lay on top of her and she gasped as went inside her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, and moaned softly as he went deeper inside her, he kissed her to try and quieten the sounds of pleasure.

**Thanks for reading, please review, thanks if you've stuck with this fic the whole way through, but only 1 more chapter left to go. **


	13. Chapter 13

Specialist crimes and sacrifices

Chapter 13

"Hey, babes, are you still awake?"

"Hmm… yeah. What's up?

"Nothing, what are you thinking about?"

"Everything, how it just worked out."

"I know it's just great isn't it?"

"Hmm."

"You know…" he paused. "I haven't slept with anyone since you."

"No?"

"No."

"Well I must say that's a surprise."

"How come?"

"Well given your track record…"

"I've changed, I…"

"You must have had it hard."

"It was hard, but…" He saw her confusion.

"Huh?"

"I changed for you."

"Why?" he stroked her hair gently.

"I knew you wouldn't even look at me if I carried on being the way I was."

"Phil… I…"

"And it was worth it. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. Ever."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry if I seemed harsh earlier."

"It's all forgotten, just keep your daughter out of my love life from now on." She just laughed.

As they were lying in each other's arms in the middle of the night it occurred to both Sam and Phil, that by avoiding each other for the past 5 or so years, they had been avoiding loving each other.

It also occurred to them, that by denying their feelings for one another, they had been denying part of who they were.

And by trying to stop their feelings for each other, they were trying to stop destiny, and they both knew at that moment that nothing can stand in the way of destiny or true love, as they themselves had proved.

They snuggled up to each other as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms, each knowing that they had finally found happiness, and destiny had run its course.

**Hey, that's the end of this fic, thanks for reading. I would love for you to review this final chapter and tell me what you think and if you like the ending.**

**Thank you if you have stuck with this fic the whole way through and thanks to those people who have constantly reviewed, it has been a great help, look out for my other current fics and I am adding more soon.**

**Thanks again,**

**Love Sam**

**xxx **


End file.
